


Luna.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Sugizo’s worries over having a daughter and how to describe music to her.
Relationships: Sugizo (LUNA SEA) & Luna





	Luna.

**Disclaimer: Yui loves Luna Sea and she admires Sugizo, so you get a fic.**  
  
  
“What do you think we should name her?” she looked at me with her eyes blinking at me with an expression full of concern. “I’ve been thinking and thinking, but each name doesn’t seem right.”  
  
She then laughed, looking at me when she exclaimed, “She’s moving!”  
  
I shook my head and chuckled as I looked up to the night sky while leaning my hands on the balcony. “How can you tell it’s a girl?”  
  
“I have a feeling.” Looking down at her belly, she patted it quietly. Again, she glanced at me while pushing her hair over her ears. “This one’s a girl. I just know it.”  
  
Having never thought of being a father before, I was scared. It was far away from my mind because I thought about myself and the way I lived. I was always used to being alone.  
Now, there was a child that would someday call me ‘Papa’.  
  
My eyes gazed at the stars and at the moon looking down upon us so softly. “Luna…” I turned to her and nodded my head. “How about Luna?”  
  
Again, she blinked at me. Slowly, her head nodded and she smiled. “Yes, I think that will fit…”  
  
 **Luna.  
by Miyamoto Yui**  
  
“I don’t know how to take care of children!” I shouted inside my head. I mean, babysitting and looking at other kids was VERY different from taking care of your own.  
  
They were _yours_ forever and ever!  
  
After watching people and their families in the park or wherever I went, through my sunglasses, I tried to understand what the essence was. It may seem strange to others on how or why I thought this way, but my family wasn’t a ‘normal’ one. Nor would I say that I was ‘normal’ in any sense of the word.  
Unique? How cliché. Let’s just say that my parents were famous and now that I’ve been in the music business for some time, I finally, fully understood the ‘magic’ within our own family. And that just suited me fine.  
  
Music…  
How could I teach my child music?  
  
I thought of Luna so much that it was driving me crazy. When she first came into my arms, I was so scared of dropping her that I kept my arms very close to my chest while she giggled at me with her eyes almost closed.  
  
“Hi…” I greeted her.  
How original.  
  
After thinking and re-thinking about what to say, I only say that? * sweatdrop *  
  
I shook my head, laughing as I stood there watching her. It was then that I knew that all my apprehension was being lulled.  
I didn’t have to worry too much as I did.  
  
“I will do well,” I whispered to her. “I’ll be the best!”  
  
The same words I had told myself when we started our band, these were the same words I would say to you.  
  
“What do you think, Luna?” I asked her as she laughed at me.  
She also drooled on me. * blink, blink *  
  
But that was all right…?  
I would always watch over you so carefully...  
  
Later on, I kept on thinking about how could I teach her from the start about what I did. How could I her tell her how much I loved music?  
After all, she was _my_ child, wasn’t she? It was in her blood, dammit!  
  
And sure enough, when I recorded Luna, she “talked” into the microphone.  
Believe me, that took a long while. But by the end of it, I could feel myself cry.  
  
I took her to a quiet room and held her for a few minutes in silence.  
“You did well, Luna,” I told her.   
  
It got me all choked up inside, though. She grinned while looking up at me. It was through that look that I knew we’d connected.   
She would continue to understand her ‘quiet’ father.  
  
“Music’s a different realm to me. It’s a magical place,” I whispered with a tender voice to her. “And I’m happy to play there.”  
I found myself laughing, enjoying her gaze on me. “And now, I get to share this with you.”  
  
She gurgled at me and I laughed again.  
  
All the insecurities I had all these years had only made me stronger, but I was worried that maybe I would show them to Luna. Maybe, she would think that I was weak.  
I didn’t want her to think that, but I learned that this was the way. It didn’t matter at all.  
  
Be gentle to her and my heart would tell me what to do.  
  
That’s what I did. From photo shoots to games to school, I spent as much time with her as I could.  
Laughing and crying with her to let her know that I cared about her to the very fiber of my soul.  
She would understand. Luna understands a lot of things I cannot tell her about myself yet.  
  
So, it made me so sad to find out that she was moving away. I blinked with a calm face as I stared at them.  
“Moving to America? Santa Monica?”  
They both nodded at me as I listened to the details.  
  
Maybe that was the way for her to have a ‘normal’ life away from the media, but I couldn’t say to anyone how much it was killing me inside. How much this child of mine was the part of me that was missing. The part of me that I thought had died a long time ago: Being gentle.  
  
I looked at the airplane that day and said goodbye with a smile and no tears, but inside, I was dying.  
  
How could I tell Luna that we were two people only put together by fate? That I was glad to have met this angel that I never imagined would come to me?  
  
And so, I’m going through customs and almost out of the terminal with a song creating itself inside my head. I’m visiting her because if I don’t, I’ll go crazy. There’s just no other way to describe it.  
  
We may have been separated in a different place and time, but I will cherish what is now. I’ll tell you all this someday.  
That everything you do, I’ll always be watching and be amazed by it.  
  
“Papa!!!” she shouted as she ran to hug me as soon as I came out of the Los Angeles International airport terminal.  
  
I kissed her forehead and smiled.  
  
After all these years, after looking for so long, all the loneliness that enwrapped itself all over my body was quietly unraveling. Luna, you were doing this to me.  
  
You had this power over me.  
  
You don’t know that when you first smiled at me,  
I knew what magic truly was, Luna.  
  
  
 **Owari.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Okee, Neeecolaaa! The Luna Sea Sugizo fic’s done. ^_^ I guess I wanted to explore different types of “magic”. * smile *  
> I’m taking artistic license with this, but you can so see how much he loves his daughter.


End file.
